From Slave, to King
by MetroXLR99
Summary: [AU] While on a diplomatic mission, Queen Aleena discovers to her horror that a new sentient race (Humans) are being used as slaves, and brutalized by an evil duke. Against all odd, she manages to liberate ONE. but, can they unite to save the rest of his race? [AleenaxOC]


_**Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics/DiC**_

* * *

 **[In another time, In another place..]**

a wooden, 16th century looking ship pulled into a harbor.  
as the anchor was dropped down, the sailors of the ship threw ropes to the docks, where the dock works began to tie them in place.

a ramp was lowered down, and some guards began to march down onto the docks.  
standing in line, they raised their swords up as a figure began to walk down the ramp.

the figure in question was a lavender furred, quill-less hedgehog with long, purple hair  
she was dressed in regal white-and-gold clothing with a long, flowing cape, and wore a golden crown upon her brow.

as she walked down, a tall, fit looking mink in a uniform walk down with her.

"Welcome to Wesselton, your highness." began a mobian ferret, who was dressed in fancy clothes.

Queen Aleena stopped and smiled. "You must be the ambassador."

the ferret grinned as he performed a dramatic bow. "Ambassador Ictis, at your service."

"Thank you, Ambassador." replied Aleena. "I trust the Duke is awaiting my presence?"

"oh, yes. he is quite anxious to meet, and discuss diplomatic matters with you."

Aleena nodded. "As am I. I very much wish to conclude business with him quickly."

Ictis smiled slyly. "then, please walk this way, your highness." said Ictis, motioning to a horse-drawn carriage.

Aleena noted how "odd" these particular horses were.  
they looked almost..Reptilian. like a cross between a Horse, and a Dragon.

"what are those?!" inquired the hedgehog queen.

"They are called "Pasha's", your highness." began Ictis.  
"a new type of equine. one of many new "assets" that we acquired from new lands."

Aleena stared at the mobini animals. "hmm..they are so strange, and yet..quite beautiful."

Aleena walked with Ictis as they approached the carriage.  
as she entered the cab, Argus attempted to enter with her..

..but, was stopped by the ambassador. "HOLD IT, there. This cab is for royalty and nobility only. *YOU* ride in the rea-"

"Argus rides with ME, Ictis." said Aleena, sternly.

the ferret looked upon the hedgehog queen as if she were mad. "b-But, your highness! he is-"

"My captain of the guards, AND my bodyguard." said Aleena, cutting Ictis off. "and, where I go, HE goes."

Aleena then gave the ferret a stern look. "UnderSTAND!?"

Ictis swallowed hard. "ehh..t-transparently, y-your highness."

"good. now, Apologize to him."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Ictis.

"you heard me: Apologize to my bodyguard for insulting him."

Ictis scowled at this, but reluctantly relented.  
turning to the mink, he bowed to him. "please accept my apologies, sir."

Argus eyed the ferret, knowing full well he didn't mean a word of what he said.  
but, he smiled none-the-less. "Apology accepted." said Argus, as she entered the cab.

as Ictis entered, the cab driver whipped his reigns. and, the carriage began to move.

After several minutes, Ictis began to speak. "As you can see, the kingdom of Wesselton is quite prosperous.."

Aleena looked out the window of the cab as Ictis continued to speak.  
"Prosperous? then, why do I see so many poor people out on the streets."

What Aleena said was indeed true. It seemed that on every street corner were dirty looking people dressed in rags.

MOST were children who didn't appear to have any adult supervision to speak of.

"Oh, well that is a minor problem that the Duke is working on resolving soon." said Ictis.

Aleena looked at the ferret. "oh, Really?"

"Oh, yes. Quite. All kingdoms, no matter how perfect, are plagued with Urchins and Beggers."

Aleena scowled at this (as did Argus)  
"yes..It is quite a tragedy when poverty falls upon us." said the Queen, concealing her disdain.

 **[Later]**

After a scenic route though the surrounding town, the carriage at last came to a stop near a mansion.  
as Queen Aleena exited the cab, she took a moment to examine the building.

while It was no palace, It certainly resembled a castle.  
evidently the Duke of Wesselton thought *very* highly of himself.

"Welcome to grand manor of Duke Damian of Wesselton." began Ictis. "It is quite a wonder to behold, Is it not?"

Aleena made an unamused expression. "words fail me at the moment." said the queen, bluntly

"yes..most are left speechless at it's splendor." said Ictis, apparently ignorant at Aleena's actual feelings.

as they approached the front door, Ictis rang the doorbell.  
after a few minutes, the door opened..and, the three were greeted by a strange looking creature.

she looked like a primate. but, apart from her head, she was completely hairless.  
she was also much taller, and had a facial structure unlike any monkey or ape.

"Afternoon, servant. I am here with Queen Aleena from the kingdom of Mobodoon." began Ictis.  
"Do announce our arrival to the Duke, won't you?"

the woman nodded. "y-yes, sir."

as the three entered the lobby of the manor, Aleena watched as the woman walked off.

"I have never seen anyone like that before." began Aleena. "what species is she?"

Ictis smirked. "a lesser primate that we discovered on a secluded island.  
a hairless subspecies of ape that call themselves "Hue-Mons"

Aleena ponders this. "hue-mons..humans?"

"The Duke's was so impressed by them, that he's comprised his entire work force of these hue-mons."

"Really?" said Aleena, both intrigued and suspicious.

"Yes. BUT, I will let the duke explain It to you."

Aleena half smiled. "I'm "sure" he will.."

as the Ambassador left, a voice rang out. "QUEEN ALEENA!"

Aleena and Argus looked over as a male mobian weasel descended from the grand staircase.

"Welcome..welcome. It is so good to have you as my guest."

Aleena hand her hands folded down as she nodded respectfully. "greetings, Damian."

Damian bore a devilish smile as he approached the queen, and her guard. "I trust your voyage went smoothly."

"We had a few close calls." began Argus. "but, my queen, and our crew emerged unharmed."

"GOOD, good. I'd like to hear all about It.' said Damian. "Please join me for brunch in the dining room."

"Of course." said Aleena.

"Good." Damian then snapped his fingers, prompting a few humans to approach.

It did not go unnoticed by Aleena how nervous they looked.

"Prepare for myself, and the queen something to eat." said Damian. "and, NO MISTAKES this time!"

the humans nodded rapidly. "y-yes, master." replied the humans in unison.

as they departed, Aleena gave the duke a look. "Master?"

Damian just grinned. "In reference to my Title. I am "Master" of many things."

neither Aleena, nor Argus looked convinced at this.  
BUT, they decided not to press the issue (for the moment, anyway.)

 **[a Short Time Later.]**

Both Aleena and Damian were sitting at a table, enjoying tea and muffins.

"I must say I am quite elated at the prospect of doing trade with Mobodoon, your highness." began Damian.  
"I foresee great things in our future."

"Do not get too excited, Duke." said Aleena, her tone stern. "I haven't decided upon *anything*. I am merely here to "inspect."

Damian cocked an eyebrow. "Inspect?"

"I don't do business with just "anyone", even King Max of Mobotropolis had to win ME over. and, I *LIKE* Mobotropolis."

Damian eyed Aleena. "I assume you have a reason for your reluctance."

"I have seen the state of your Town, Damian." began Aleena. "You have a great number of poor and destitute."

"oh, yes. THAT." said Damian. "Well, I am working on fixing that."

"and, HOW do you intend to fix It, if I may ask?"

"Implement an expansion on the prisons, and construct some new workhouses. "said Damian.  
"that way they won't disturb "actual" citizens."

Aleena scowled at this. "and..what of Hospitals, Orphanages, and Nursing Homes?"

Damian merely laughed at this. "oh, that's a good one, your highness. Let no one say you haven't a sense of humor."

Aleena grumbled, not liking the Duke's attitude one bit.

"But, enough about me. Let's talk about YOU." began Damian. "How are things in your kingdom?"

Aleena sighed sharply. "It has..been a difficult month."

"Do tell." said Damian.

"well..just several weeks ago. my husband, Maurice, died."

Damian bore no visible emotion. "I am so very sorry to hear that."

"His illness caught us all by surprise." continued Aleena.  
"despite the best attempts of our very BEST doctors, there was nothing that could be done for him.

and, the WORST thing..is that I am now the single mother of three infant children."

"and, what are THEIR names?" asked Damian.

before Aleena could answer, another human walked up with a silver serving tray.  
Aleena looked, and took a moment to examine this particular human.

he had light brown hair, sky blue eyes. and looked at fit as Argus.  
she couldn't put her finger on It, but "something" about this man intrigued her.

"some Wine, sir?" said the human.

"Yes, please do. and, *TRY* not to spill any." said Damian, as he held up his wine glass.

the human took a bottle of wine, and carefully poured It into the glass.  
once done, Damian smiled as he took a sip of the red liquid.

"hmm..exquisite."

the human turned to Aleena with the bottle..but, Aleena held her hand up. "no thanks, I don't drink."

"Are you SURE?" said Damian. "It's imported. and, an exellent vintage."

"The first time I drank wine, the experienced proved.."embarrassing" for me." explained Aleena.  
"So, I sworn off the stuff, and I only drink juice."

"oh, very well.." Damian snapped his fingers. "Servant! fetch some grape juice for the queen."

"r-Right away, sir."

as the human took the serving tray, and walked away..he sudden tripped on his own feet.  
he stumbled, then fell to the ground. dropping his tray, and It's contents on the floor.

"You..IDIOT!" exclaimed Damian, outraged at the shattered glass and spilt wine on the floor.

the human looked up at the weasel, terrified. "I-I-I'm sorry. Master. I-"

"oh, your GOING to be sorry!" shouted the angry duke.  
"Clean up this mess..and, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I shall deal with you later."

Aleena watched as the frightened human frantically picked up the broken shards of glass, and placed them on the silver tray.

she frowned, feeling partially responsible for this unfortunate incident.  
as the human took a rag, and began to scrub away at the spilt wine, Damian spoke.

"It is true what they say.."Good help is so hard to find."

Aleena looked at Damian, and scowled. "you shouldn't treat your servant so harshly. It's a marble floor, afterall."

"Yes, but that wine is expensive." began Damian. "NOW, It's all gone to waste."

Aleena scoffed. "you can afford It. and, It's ONLY wine."

Once the human finished cleaning off the floor, and took the tray of broken glass and hurried out of the room.

Aleena watched him leave. "what are you going to do to him?"

Damian just smirked. "Discipline him, of course."

"It was just an accident."

Damian just scoffed at this. "Yes, well. you know what they say: "Give them an inch..and, they take a mile."

"You could try to show some compassion." said Aleena. "that man looked Terrified."

Damian chuckled. "I certainly hope so."

Aleena glared at Damian. Then, she finally rose up.  
"You know..I think I need some rest. Let's put our negotiations on hold for the moment."

"of course."

Aleena finally marched off, leaving Damian alone.  
once she entered the hallway..she found Argus waiting for her.

"Well?"

Aleena scowled darkly. "Duke Damian is a DETESTABLE mobian being." began Aleena.  
"He lives like a king, but could care less for his own people."

"Poor people, anyway." said Argus. "I did some investigating as you requested, your majesty.."

"And?"

"You are right; he DOESN'T care for the destitute.  
But, he is very popular among Aristocrats, Businessmen and all those of the higher class."

"Hmph. almost reminds me of my sister." said Aleena. "and, what of the servants?"

Argus scowled. "I'm not sure they are just servants."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried talking to those humans. and, NONE of them were too talkative." explained Argus.  
"they avoided the subject of Damian, and his treatment of them. In fact, they seemed..Scared."

Aleena took a moment to ponder this. "that could mean he's mistreating them. and, has intimidated them into silence."

"OR, It could mean that they are-"

"He mustn't jump to any conclusions, Argus." said Aleena. "Not without getting all the facts first."

Argus looked at Aleena. "What do you propose then, my queen?"

Aleena looked at her bodyguard..then, she grinned.

 **[MUCH Later]**

Standing vigil at a locked door were two guards.  
they are armed with speared rifles, and born stern expressions.

"so.." began one guard. "What are you doing tonight?"

"oh, you know..nineteen. Eurishean..Kinda hot. wants to be a reporter, source only knows why."

"Sounds like a handful."

"sure is. And, what about you?"

"ah, I thought I might take some of the boys, and go bowling. Beer's free tonight."

"you lucky dog."

"Ditto."

At that moment, Argus casually walked by..then, stopped and looked at the guards.

"Long night?"

"What's It to you, bodyguard?!" said the first guard rudely.

"Easy, bub. just making casual conversation. Guard-to-Guard."

"Speaking of, shouldn't YOU be guarding your queen?" inquired the second guard.

"Oh, she's fast asleep, the door is locked, and there are plenty of other guards around." replied Argus.

the two guards looked at one another. Argus then brought out a tinted glass bottle.

"Care for a drink?" said Argus. "The best thing about the queen being sober,  
is that there is *plenty* of vintage wine to go around."

"oh, we probably shouldn't." said the second guard.

"Yes, the Duke, he..he doesn't want us to drink on the job." said the first guard.

"yeah, well..Duke's not here, now is he? (*POP*) and, I can't very well enjoy this all by myself, now can I?"

the guards looked at one another again..then, smiled wide.

 **[Some Time Later..]**

~ _Nobody KNOOOOOOWS_ **(HICCUP!)** _How dry I AAAAAAAAM!_ **(HICCUP!)** ~

~ _No-BODY KNOOOOWS!_ **(HIC!)** _How DR-_ **(HIC!)** _I AAAAAAM!_ ~

as the guards continued to sing drunkenly, Argus gave a whistle.  
shortly after, Queen Aleena herself emerged from the shadows and approached.

she took a moment to stare at the downed guards, and clicked her tongue.

"tsk-tsk-tsk..and, THIS is why I don't drink."

"The wine I gave them was an extreme variety." began Argus.  
"After their done with their sing-along, they'll be out like a candle for HOURS."

Aleena looked to her bodyguard. "and, why aren't YOU affected?"

"I took concentrated doses of adrenaline beforehand. It cancelled out the alcohol."

"I was wondering why your eye was twitching like that." said Aleena with a smirk.

Aleena then took ahold of the large handle, and pulled the creaky door open.  
Argus followed the hedgehog queen as they both ventured down a long, stone staircase.

"Whatever could that weasley duke be hiding all the way down here?!" wondered Aleena aloud.

"Something that he doesn't want anyone to see." said Argus. "Something that he doesn't wish to see the light of day."

Aleena and Argus finally reached the bottom the the stairwell..where they saw yet ANOTHER door ahead.

"Curiouser, and curiouser.." muttered Aleena.

Argus approached the door, and using all his strength..pulled it open with a loud clang.  
as Aleena stepped through the open door..she gasped at what she saw within the room.

nothing but long stalls. like the kind found in a horse's stable.  
but, the stalls bore iron bars like a jail.

but, that wasn't the worst of It.

Aleena looked into one of the stalls..and saw a young human female.  
she wasn't dressed in servant clothes, but in dirty looking rags that barely covered her body.

and, she was in chains. with metal rings around her neck, wrists and ankles.  
she had bruises and scars, both old and new, could be seen clearly on her hairless skin.

as Aleena approached..the human backed away in fright, trembling in a corner.

"this..This is inmobian." said Aleena, at last. "they are being treated like..Like ANIMALS!"

"worse than animals." began Argus. "look."

Aleena walked over to where Argus was..and, choked at what he was looking at.  
a male human lay dead. his body looking skeletal, with flies already buzzing around It.

"Even mere animals are treats better than this, my queen. This..is Cruelty. EVIL."

Aleena stepped back, in shock. "they..They are NOT servants." muttered Aleena, the truth finally clear to her. "they are..slaves."

" _ **AAAAAARRRGH!**_ "

Aleena was suddenly jolted from her shock by the sound of a man screaming.  
curious, and already outraged, she rushed over to where the scream was coming from.

"my queen!, My Queen, WAIT!" called Argus, to no avail.

Aleena peered through the crack of a door..and, widened her eyes at what she saw inside.

there..was the male human that she encountered earlier in the dining room.  
he was stripped to rags (just like the other humans) and chained to a stone wall.

he was on his knees, and at the "mercy" of the Duke.  
who continued to strike at him with an electrical, metal-tipped whiplash.

"p-please master..n-no more." muttered the scarred, and bleeding man.

Damian smirked. "Odd how you are the only one who never BEGS for mercy." began the Weasel.  
"Most of my slaves PLEAD for me to stop. but, you are always so calm..I wonder why that Is."

Damian then swung his whip again, wrapped it around the human's neck with a snap.  
he then jerked it, forcing him further down. the weasel then pulled him up to his face, choking him slightly.

"now, what do you say?" said Damian, coldness in his eyes.

the beatened and bloodied human trembled..prompting Damian to tighten the cord around his neck.

"ERK!- HACK!"

"WHAT..do you say!?"

the human wept a little as he struggled to speak. "i-I'm a h-hairless freak.."

"Good..AND?"

"(cough!, hack) i-I exist..t-to serve my..mm-mobian master."

Damian smiled wickedly. "There's a good sla-"

Just then, the door swung open. Damian and his poor victim looked..to see a very angry female hedgehog looking at them.

"Q-Queen Aleena!" exclaimed Damian, completely caught off guard. "wa-Whatever are you doing he-ACK!"

Damian was cut off by Aleena marching over, and slapping him across the face.

"you sick son of a bitch!" exclaimed the queen, angrily. "Those humans ARE NOT your servants, (shouting) THEY ARE SLAVES!"

Damian looked up at Aleena..he then smiled, as he began to rise up. "oh, well..I guess my secret is out, then."

"you cruel, evil bastard." said Aleena, disdainfully.

Damian just scoffed as he brushed some dirt off his coat.  
Argus, meanwhile, attended to the human male. unwrapping the whip from his neck.

"Got a problem with my management style, do you?" inquired Aleena.

"You know as well as I that slavery is illegal." said Aleena.

"That LAW only applies to mobians." retorted Damian. "the Humans may *resemble* mobian apes,  
but they are obviously NOT mobians themselves. therefore..the Anti-Slavery law doesn't really apply to them."

"It most certainly DOES!" argued Aleena. "It is quite apparent that these humans are a sentient species,  
no different from me and you. you have NO RIGHT to enslave, and abuse them like..LIKE ANIMALS!"

Damian chortled at this. "No right?! HAH! HA! HA!, I am a DUKE! I have EVERY right to do WHATEVER I wish!"

Aleena got right into the weasel's face. "As Queen, I DEMAND that you return your slaves to the island home where you took them from!"

"YOU aren't in Mobodoon, "Your Highness!"  
YOU are in NO position to make Demands to me." replied Damian, getting in Aleena's face.

"and, BESIDES. I didn't *take* the humans, I BOUGHT them." continued Damian, turning away.  
"even I don't know exactly where they are from. So, I couldn't return them even If I wanted to."

Aleena pondered this new information for a minute.  
she then huffed, as she spoke again. "Then..I'll buy them from you. ALL of them. name your price."

Damian looked at Aleena as if she were mad. "Do I look like a fool?! Why would I surrender my entire work force to YOU!?"

Aleena growled in frustration. "FINE!, if you won't release ALL of them to me,  
than at least give me THAT one!" exclaimed Aleena, pointing to the man that Damian was punishing earlier.

"HIM!? what is he to you?!"

"That is NONE of your concern. now, give him to me!"

Damian feigned pondered this. "Hmm..No."

"WHAT!?"

"He already has a buyer." explained Damian. "Some professors at a university were interested in him for scientific study.  
said they wanted to use him for experiments. Stress Tests, and eventual Dissection."

Aleena was shocked upon hearing this.

"They paid me a hefty sum in advance." continued Damian.

"Whatever they paid you, I'll double it..TRIPLE IT!"

"No. they also plan on buying some of my OTHER slaves, should their first trial prove successful.  
I am investing quite a fortune in this. and, even the great Queen of Mobodoon can't possibly trump that!"

Aleena was getting nervous, running low on options.  
she then looked at the trembling human one more time..

..and, seeing the fear in his eyes. she KNEW she had to save him no matter what the cost.

"How about ANOTHER kind of bargain, then." said Aleena, finally.

Damian looked at Aleena. "and, WHAT might that be?"

"a wager..you ARE a gambling man, are you not?" said Aleena, with a smile.

"yes, I do fancy the occasional game of chance..What do you have in mind?"

"If I win..you surrender that human to ME. Afterwhich we severe ALL ties with one another,  
I can NEVER do trade with a nation being ruled by such a despicable man such as YOU."

"so, I risk one slave, a promising investment..and, a TRADE." began Damian. "But..what if *I* win?"

Aleena frowned, looking down. "If I lose..I will surrender MYSELF to you..a-as your wife.  
you will inherit my kingdom, and become It's new king."

Damian smiled as he stroked his chin, pondering on this possible outcome.  
"a kingdom..to call my OWN?! Hmm..KING Damian *does* have a delightful ring to It."

the weasel then looked to Aleena. "STILL, I must be sure..(grins wickedly) Undress, please."

Aleena widened her eyes. "What!?"

"You heard me, Your Highness: Take your clothes off." said Damian. "If I am to risk losing ONE slave,  
then I need some assurance that my "new slave" will be worth it."

"Your majesty, NO!" Aleena looked to Argus. "don't do this."

"I am sorry, Argus..but, I have no choice."

glaring at Damian, the hedgehog queen unclasped her cape. letting it fall to the ground.  
she then unzipped her gown, pealing it off of her body. revealing her self to be wearing a silk bra and underwear.

"and, the rest." said Damian, a lusty smile on his face.

Aleena gritted her teeth, glaring hatefully at the weasel.

"the REST..or, no deal."

red-faced, Aleena reached behind her and began to unclasp her bra.  
Damian smiled wide as it fell to the ground, revealing Aleena's naked breasts.

Aleena finally pulled her underwear down her legs, and stepped out of them.

"now, stand up straight so I can look at you better."

To her anger and shame, Aleena did as she was told.  
she tensed her nude body up as Damain began to circle her.

Aleena hated this. she hated having to degrade herself.  
having a man as wretched as Damian oogle her like some back alley prostitute.

but, she had to remind herself that she was doing this to free a slave.  
to save an abused man from more torture, and eventual death..

..she HAD to degrade herself. just this one time.

as Damian stopped behind Aleena, he spoke again. "lift your hair up. I want to see your ass."

Aleena growled as she grabbed her long, purple hair and lifted it up.

"ooh..that's a fine looking ass." *SLAP* Aleena winced as Damian slapped her butt. "VERY fine."

Argus growled under breath, wanting nothing more than to crack Damian's skull wide open.

As Damian returned to Aleena's front, he smiled as he looked down her.  
he then grabbed ahold of Aleena's breasts, and squeezed them. "hmm..nice."

Aleena glared at Damian. "I knew you were a weasel, Damian. but I had no idea you were also a PIG!"

"We'll see who *squeals* by the time I'm done.  
(looks to Aleena) tell me..if I were to tell you to get on the floor, and let me fuck you, would you?"

"you sick-"

"WOULD YOU?!" repeated Damian, forcefully.

Aleena swallowed hard. "would you release the human if I did?"

"Yes."

Aleena shuts her eyes, tears streaming down her cheek. "then..yes. y-yes, I would."

Damian smiled wide. "you ARE a bleeding heart, aren't you?  
but, as tempting as that is..(walks away) I would much rather do so as a KING."

Aleena finally dropped down, and covered herself with her discarded clothes.

"We have a deal, your highness." began Damian. "You beat me, and I'll release that worthless creature to you.  
and, if I beat you..YOU will be my slave, INSTEAD.

Damian turned to see Aleena zipping her gown back up. "now, tell me..what is the nature of the game?"

Aleena glared at Damian. "Your home..Your Choice."

Damian grinned evilly. "damn. It's almost as if you WANT me to win."

Damian took a moment to think. "Let's see..you are a woman, AND a pacifist by nature."

Damian then smiled wide. "Mortal Combat." said Damian, confidently. "you and me..ONE-on-ONE."

"agreed." said Aleena, darkly.

"Good. then, meet me in the ballroom tomorrow..at DAWN."

As Damian left, and approached the human slave that was still hunkered down to the ground.  
Argus stepped up between them, staring down at the duke with steely eyes. "no."

"What?!"

"As the human is the "prize" of this wager,  
you are NOT to touch him until you have won." explained Argus. "he is NO ONE'S property right now."

Damian glared angrily at the mink..who simply glared back with equal anger.

"Fine. do what you wish. But, know that once I have put that bitch in her place,  
I will DOUBLE the punishment on that worthless creature."

Damian then stormed off angrily.  
once gone, Aleena picked up her discarded cape and approached her bodyguard, and the scared human.

as she looked down at him, he flinched. shielding his face with his arms..

..but, the hedgehog simply draped the golden cloak around his bloody body.  
he looked up at her, confused. she then knelt down to him, and looked right into his eyes.

"It's okay. don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." said Aleena in a soft tone.

the human looked at her. "why..Why are you doing this?"

"Because no one has any right to enslave, and abuse another. You aren't meant to be a slave to such a cruel man."

the human looked down. "no..No, i-I am worthless. a Freak. i-I exist to serv-"

"That is a LIE that he has put into your head!" said Aleena, mildly forceful.  
"You are a Man, not an animal. You have the right to choose how you wish to live."

the human looked at Aleena. his eyes glossy. "are..y-You going to be my new Mistress?"

Aleena exhaled, feeling aggravated at this. "NO. you are going to be FREE."

"Free? what is..free?"

Argus finally put his hand on Aleena's shoulder. "My queen, It is no use.  
he has been a slave for so long, I do not think he comprehends what "Freedom" even is. to him, "servitude" is all that matters..All there IS."

Aleena sighed. "then..we'll fix him. We'll undo whatever damage has been done, and TEACH him what It means to be free."

Argus looked down. feeling troubled. "your highness..I wish you hadn't of-"

"As do I." said Aleena, still ashamed of herself for letting Damian see her nude. "But, I had no choice."

"but, why? Why are you risking It all for this human?"

Aleena looked upon the human in question. "i..I'm not sure.  
It's like the moment I first saw him..I was "drawn" to him. I can't really explain It."

Argus pardoned this. "the echidna tribes have a legend. Something called the "Soultouch",

when two lives who are perfectly attuned to one another meet..they feel a "desire"  
that none can explain. It is similar to "Love at first sight", or "True Love."

"Is that what I feel for this man, then? "TRUE Love." spoke Aleena, pondering.

"I am just guessing, my queen. I cannot be sure."

Aleena touched the human's chin as she looked into his blue eyes. "I must admit..I do feel "something."

Aleena smiled. "what is your name?"

"ss-Slaves don't have names." replied the human.

"You won't be a slave for much longer." said Aleena. "Once you are free, I will give you a name."

"Your Highness.." Aleena looked to Argus. "what if you LOSE?"

Aleena looked down. "I hope It won't come to that.  
But, If I do lose..I will do my best to shield this man from Damian's wrath."

"You will be Damian's slave, too."

Aleena scowled at this. "yes. And, he will most likely intend to force me into bearing his children."

Aleena looked to Argus. "If I lose, Argus. then I want you to take Sonic, Manic and Sonia..and, FLEE from my kingdom with them.

Damian will most likely kill him. They must be protected.  
maybe with some hope, they will return one day to free me from such a hell."

"I don't like this, my queen."

"I do not like It, either." said Aleena. "but, a man's life hangs in the balance.  
I cannot simply leave him without at least TRYING to save him."

"and, what of the other slaves here?"

Aleena looked down sadly. "I wish I could save all of them..but, I only have the power to save ONE right now."

Argus exhaled sharply. "well..if you are going to have any hope of winning, then you had better get some sleep."

"yes." said Aleena, rising up. "of course."  
Aleena then reach out her hand to the human. "come. Tonight, you WON'T be sleeping in a cage."

 **[The Next Day]**

It was first light, and the grand ballroom was cleared and readied for the Duke's duel against the Queen.  
both combatants were at opposite ends of the room. their backs to each other, and knelt down with a towel over their backs.

Ictis and Argus approached their respected leaders.

"Nervous?" asked the ferret.

"of a mere woman?! PLEASE..this will be a quick victory." Damian grinned. "So, I best keep It going so I don't get bored."

"Careful, sir." warned Ictis. "she may be a woman, but she IS a Queen. and, Queens are "clever" by nature."

"and, that would be a problem..IF we were playing a game of CHESS!" said Damian.  
"but, this is a contest of strength, not cunning. (grins evilly) and, my whore-to-be has NO Chance!"

While this conversation was going on, Argus was also speaking to his Queen.

"Now, remember what I told about combat, my queen."

"I know." said Aleena. "Do not worry. I will not fail..Not with so much at stake."

"yes, I know." said Argus. "If you lose, Mobodoon will face It's darkest age yet."

Aleena looked up at her bodyguard. "It isn't just my kingdom that I am fighting for, Argus."

Argus sighed. "yes, I know..the Human."

Aleena stared off, glaring. "one way or another..his suffering WILL end."

a trumpet sounded, signalling the beginning of the match.  
both Aleena and Damian rose up at the same time, the towels draped over them falling to the ground.

They turned, and looked at each other.  
Both were wearing skin tight unitards, with their hands and fingers wrapped in tape.

Aleena was in pearl white, and Damian was in jet black.

"I'll try not to be *too* rough on you, Your Highness.." began Damian, with a smug grin. "I know how "delicate" you must be."

Aleena just glared at Damian, the usually peaceful and compassionate queen beginning to learn to feel contempt for the duke.

She then took a fighting stance, ready for Damian to make his move.

"aww..What's wrong, your Majesty? No clever quips?, no "trash talk" before we start?!"

Aleena glared at the weasel. "everything you've done to those poor humans..I'll give back to you TEN FOLD."

Damian just made an evil, almost *crazed* smile as he took his own stance.  
a few minutes passed, and nobody did anything.

"WELL!?" exclaimed Damian, getting impatient.

Aleena folded up her flattened out fingers, gesturing Damian to make his first move.

"heh! figures." said Damian, smugly. "RAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!"

Damian yelled out loudly as he charged towards Aleena.  
Aleena then advanced to the center of the room, and stopped short as Damian attacked.

Damian threw three punched at Aleena..which she blocked with her forearms.  
the weasel then threw on strong punch, which Aleena caught and held with an "X" block.

Damian glared angrily at Aleena..Then, he bashed his skull against her own.  
Aleena stepped back, slightly dazed. Damian was also dazed, but not as much as Aleena was.

he threw a punch, striking Aleena across the face.  
he threw another punch, this time into Aleena's stomach.

Aleena dropped to her knees, clutching her sore belly.

"nghhh..ughhhh.."

Aleena looke dup..just in time for Damian to kick her face, knocking her flat on her back.  
the weasel then jumped on the downed Queen, pinning her to the floor with his weight.

he smiled as he grabbed Aleena's out-stretched arms, holding them down.

Aleena glared at him. "get off me!"

"better get used to this position, bitch." said Damian. "because THIS will be your place ever night."

Aleena gasped as she felt a "bulge" pressing against her.

"hmm..your turning me on." said Damian, lustfully. "I just might end up doing you HERE, anyway."

Aleena responded by performing a swing jab at Damian's crotch with her knee.

"AAAARRGH!" cried out Damian, feeling tremendous pain.

Aleena then used both her feet to force Damian off of her.  
she then flipped back up, and proceeded to kick Damian across the face.

"THAT was for any female slave you may have raped, You Pig!" said Aleena, venom in her voice.

Damian looked at Aleena. "oh, PLEASE.." began Damian, his voice weak.  
"I may fancy some good pussy on occasion, but even *I* wouldn't screw any of those hairless freaks."

"At least you spared them THAT." said Aleena, contempt still present in her voice.

Damian finally recovered, and charged after Aleena again.  
he swung his fists at her forcefully, but Aleena managed to evade them.

during one dodge, Aleena flipped her full length hair..then, punched threw it.  
hitting Damian square in his nose, making It bleed.

the hedgehog queen smirked..while Damian just lost It.

"RAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Damian lunged at Aleena, tackling her.

Again, he had her to the ground. but, rage had replaced his lust.  
and, he began to brutally punch Aleena's face. a look of "bloody murder" in his eyes.

"I..WON'T..BE.. BEATEN..BY..A..WOMAAAAN!"

Aleena managed to catch the last punch before It struck her.  
she gripped Damian's closed fist tightly as she glared up at him.

her left eye was dark, and bloodshot. and some blood was seeping from her nose and mouth.  
Aleena squeezed Damian's fist tightly..making his exclaim in pain.

"i am no mere woman.." began Aleena, softly. "I AM A QUEEN!"

Using all her strength, Aleena punched Damian with his own fist.  
she then flipped them both over, and grasped onto Damian. restraining the weasel in a choke hold.

"SUBMIT!" commanded Aleena, forcefully.

"NEVER!" exclaimed Damian, defiantly.

Aleena then began to twist Damian's neck. "Admit defeat..Or, I will SNAP your neck!"

"You wouldn't!, YOUR A PACIFIST!"

"and, *YOU* are a Wicked Sadist." retorted Aleena.  
"Killing you would do a great service to this town..and, I am more than happy to extend to them that "kindness."

a horrified expression formed on Damian's face.  
not only did he know that Aleena was willing..but, his neck was twisted to the point that even a swift jerk from HER could quite easily break his neck.

his "life" was literally in her hands.

Aleena tightened her hold on Damian. making his choke.

"ah-al-right (cough!, hack) ALRIGHT!" exclaimed Damian, gasping for air. "i..I yield."

Aleena maintained her hold. "Say It."

"what?!"

"SAY IT!" snapped Aleena.

Damian panicked. "I-I surrender..Q-Queen Aleena."

Aleena finally released Damian. as she rose up onto her feet, Damian began to cough violently.  
as he struggled to breathe, Aleena glared at him. "look at me."

Damian looked up at Aleena..he stood over him like the Queen that she was.

"I beat you. now, honor our bargain, and release your slave to me."

Damian glared hatefully at Aleena. "I don't know how..but, SOMEHOW you cheated!"

"Don't be a sore loser." began Aleena. "Just because I hate violence, It doesn't mean I can't fight for others.  
you assumed that because I am a woman, I am weak. You underestimated me..and, THAT costed you."

Aleena then grabbed Damian by his neck, and forced him up to her face.

"now, I will say AGAIN: Give the human to me..or, I will TAKE him by force!"

Damian scowled angrily at Aleena. 

* * *

In the guest room, the male human sat alone on a bed as he awaited someone to come for him.

At that moment, the door swung open..and, in walked Damian.

the human stood up quickly. "m-Master!"

Damian scowled at the human. "I am NOT your master, anymore. You belong to Queen Aleena now."

"HE, belongs to no one but himself!" said Aleena, as she walked into the room. "He is free."

"Whatever. just TAKE him, and GET OUT." with that, Damian stormed off.

Once gone, Aleena smiled as she approached the human..who bowed before her. "I will do whatever you say, mistress."

Aleena frowned. "you are FREE, now. you are no longer a slave."

"n-No, I exist to serve you."

Aleena sighed sharply. "my word..he really HAS warped your mind, hasn't he?"

Aleena then approached the human, and knelt down to him. "do not worry..I'll fix you. I'll help you regain your free will."

the human looked at his "new mistress". "wa-What am I to do for you, Mistress?"

"we are going home. To Mobodoon." Aleena smiled. "i've..I've thought of a name for you."

"Slaves don't have-"

"YOU do now." began Aleena, softly. "Alan."

 _ **[To be Concluded..]**_

* * *

[ **Author Note]**

 **This AlanxAleena story in an AU in every sense of the word.**

 **the setting takes place in an alternate version of Mobius.**  
 **In which Mobians are a dominate race, and humans are a lower minority.**

 **in fact, in this universe, Humans are owned by Anthros as slaves.**

 **I will admit, when writing this, I had _Planet of the Apes_ and _Game of Thrones_ in mind.**  
 **'Apes' in terms of Humans being slaves to anthros, and 'Thrones' in terms of setting and maturity.**

 **the purpose of this story is to show how deep Aleena and Alan's bond is.**  
 **that even in a universe where they WEREN'T childhood friends, they still had connection.**

 **In this case, Alan is an abused slave, and Aleena saved him from that, and MUCH worse.**

 **Yes, "Wesselton" is borrowed from Disney's Frozen**  
 **(a fact I had some fun with by having It's duke be an actual Weasel.)**


End file.
